September Son
by Hexes and Hijinks
Summary: Nothing of the boy from Bella's dreams, meet Edward Jacob Cullen— little EJ. He much preferred to be called Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I-I** **don't know why—I just- um. It... urgh —** ** _FIGHT ME._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Twilight.**

* * *

Bella had dreams of a beautiful baby boy, with an angelic face, all of Edward's features, and none of her taint. She had protected and loved and conversed with her Little Nudger, a boy in mind. The one dubbed EJ. Her _son._ The boy she placed with a name, face, and claim.

And yet, with all of that considered, the sight of him seemed less believable than that of her scarily beautiful and otherworldly perfect daughter, Renesmee.

Renesmee was nothing of the boy from her dreams. She was better, much better than anything _she_ could have possibly imagined. She favored Edward and had traces of her own genetics, which Bella had feared would soil her beauty but only enhanced it. She was the perfect balance of her and Edward, of human and other. She was strong and healthy, with flushed cheeks, a dimpled smile, a head of hair and-

- _The complete opposite of the baby before her._

He was small. Much smaller than Renesmee and smaller than the average newborn baby, curled up on his side and tiny in the big expanse of the incubator he laid in, with IVs, monitors, and ventilators all hooked to him.

She had wondered why everyone had been so hesitant for her to see him, more so than they had been with Renesmee. With her, they had been wary. With him, they had all seemed perfectly content with delaying their inevitable meeting for as long as possible, even as Bella's patience waned.

Before, she had at least gotten a glimpse of her daughter, reassured that the one she had been fighting for ( _dying_ for) had made it out okay. Foggy as the memory may have been after her transformation, when Bella saw her for the second time, it felt as though they were simply continuing their stalled off meeting.

The boy in front of her, on the other hand, could have been a complete stranger to her for all their lack of contact. She couldn't possibly associate the tiny, frail being with the Little Nudger who sent ripples across her stomach. And she had never even gotten the chance to lay eyes upon him. He had come after she blacked out, as much as a surprise to everyone then as he had been to her upon her awakening, the news delivered to her with bewilderment and concern creeping at the edge.

 _Edward's lips were drawn tight, eyes making brief contact with the others still present in the room. Carlisle had left after a few rapid fire questions concerning her transformation._

 _"Twins?" Bella asked in disb_ _elief._

 _He gave a sharp nod._

They weren't much alike.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Bella hadn't realized she had taken a step towards him until a pair of hands clamped down on her shoulders to hold her back. With all of her new found speed and strength, watching the tiny babe whose condition she was unaware of and who she wasn't able to help washed her with a sense of helpless. A hiss of irritation bubbled from her. "Wh-"

"Bella," Edward whispered into her ear, nose buried into her hair. Though he spoke hurriedly, he seemed to have to force the words out. "He's... He's not like Renesmee. He's more human than anything else, and a month in the womb wasn't enough time to develop fully-"

"If he's human then he shouldn't be here at _all,"_ she muttered, more preoccupied by the horrifying thought of this baby sharing such an enclosed space that was her womb with a stronger, more active Renesmee. "How..."

"We don't know. There's a lot about this entire situation that we _just don't know_ ," Edward said, arms circling Bella's waist as she made to move again. She felt the way his mouth was curving into a frown against her ear. "What we _do_ know is that he isn't strong enough to breath on his own, not strong enough to feed on his own, not even big enough to regulate his own body temperature-"

Bella let loose something resembling a whine.

"Why won't you let me _see_ him?"

She felt Edward's body stiffen against hers.

"Bella," he said slowly. "He's _human."_

And that was when, instead noting every beep made on the monitor, she heard the faint thudding of a heart beneath his chest, much slower than Renesmee's. And through the smell of sterilization that permeated the room, she caught his scent, carrying no trace of any sort of vampiric buffer.

She could hardly find the infant before her appetizing.

"I'm fine," Bella said confidently, trying to relax her body to prove her point.

Edward broke away from her, hands still resting on her, and measured her up. He looked skeptical.

" _Please."_

And they were moving.

Edward didn't completely let her go, not really, one hand pressed lightly on the curve of her back. Good too, she thought, because the more uneasy she felt the closer they approached the incubator.

She was soon looking down at the boy, tiny and helpless...

She crouched, now eye level with the him, whose eyes were closed, taking in every fold in his wrinkly, vulnerable skin, every vein through sickly shade, and felt the same rapture she had for the glowing, bouncing baby. She thought of the girl of a different gender, of different looks, and much bigger than the boy of her dreams. And of the boy, much smaller, more worrying than bewitching in his health, with the old man face and underdeveloped body. He wasn't resembling much of either of them- _any_ of them.

And she took him for what he was.

Her son, first and foremost.

"Edward Jacob Cullen," she murmured. "EJ."

He gave no movement of response.

* * *

• **author's notes•**

 **Lol. Medical knowledge? What medical knowledge? Pfft, sorry, Edward. Tried to be as vague as possible. And sorry, Carlisle, for your lack of an appearance. Let's just say he wanted to give them some alone time before he resumed his doctorly duties, and was measuring Renesmee in the meantime.**

******* **A few warnings that I think you all should be aware of if we are to continue on this journey together, buds:**

 **-Ed** ** _not_** **filling in the role of "Older Brother"?** ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._** **Tragic.**

 **-As Ed gets older, his language shall get foul. Slightly because of his character, mostly to satisfy my own juvenile sense of humor. Maybe Emmett will add his two cents. Heck, it might even get foul in the Quileute pack full of rambunctious teenage boys. Hell, may even spiral out of control in the author's notes.**

 **-Uuuh, I'm not sure how much sense I'm going for story wise here. So, as we move farther along, there may or may not be plot holes that pop up that may or may not get resolved.**

 **-If my writing seems shady, that's because it is. I'm really trying to avoid going back to reread anything I write for this. I'm doing this solely for my own amusement and to get this (STUPID) idea out of my head that's been pestering me for months. The amusement's gone if I'm squirming over how appalling I think my own writing is. It'll even stop me from putting it up.**

 **-That said, feel free to still offer constructive criticism as I back out on my own word, cave in, and reread and edit like a lil' bitch. Any offer of improvement is greatly appreciated.**

 **-Punctuation is not my strong suit. Or emotion. Or flow. Please help. :'D (Can you tell who has been rereading?)**

 **-There will be more warnings.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, thanks for finding this, and thanks for clicking. I know the process. And, if you feel like reviewing, that'd be great and be met with thanks as well.**


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Not Fullmetal Alchemist either.**

 **Chapter Two (part one)**

Renesmee often asked about her brother.

After three days had passed and she had finally been reunited with her mother, thoughts that had taken a backseat to Bella's absence were now bearing the forefront of her mind. It had just taken her reappearance for Renesmee to realize she was missing more than just her mother.

A small hand grabbed at Jacob's face, and images of a warm, dark, and enclosed space filled his mind. It was a nice place, a safe place, if a little cramped, and with the constant presence at her side, Renesmee never felt lonely.

Then she was taken from that place, alone, and pulled into a world of bright lights and color, far bigger than she could comprehend, and _always_ surrounded by people but never the companion who came into this world with her. She felt the absence deeply and distinctly.

It was a void not even her Jacob could fill.

Her question rang loud and clear.

 _'Where is he?'_

Jacob sighed the same time Edward did, and, instead of meeting Renesmee's gaze, he looked to him, face expressing his discomfort.

It was a question she had been asking anyone she could get in contact with, and it was a question everyone had determinedly been trying to avoid.

Curiosity had quickly warped frustration, though, as she never received a straight answer, just things like, "He's near and he's resting."

Which was true. He _was_ near and he _was_ resting; much needed, at that.

But as the days passed, eventually turning into a little over a week, she finally asked, _'Always?'_

Which was rather actually expected of a newborn baby, but Renesmee had been comparing him to herself. Everyday she grew a few more inches, gained a few more ounces, and she was having little trouble holding herself upright. She was more often awake and alert, taking in everything she could, than she was dozing off.

And Jacob finally cracking and deciding to give her an inch, while the girl was becoming so aware, enough so to start making her own connections, would only go about as well as expected...

"Nessie, your brother-" he started.

"Jacob," Edward hissed.

He was ignored, and Jacob trudged on, unfazed by the warning.

"Your _brother,"_ he continued, eyes maintained on Renesmee's, "isn't exactly suited for hum- contact with _others_ right now." Edward caught his stumble, but he was more focused on the crease that steadily grew between his daughter's brows.

Renesmee raised her hand, and there was that warm, dark place again. This time, however, she placed more emphasis on being pulled out, into the hands of Edward, then Bella, Rosalie, and on a continuous cycle throughout the rest of the family.

 _'But I am?'_

That didn't seem to sit well with her at all.

Frustration became concern, and she asked aloud, startling everyone in the room, "Is he okay?"

There was a long, drawn out silence, Renesmee's gaze flickering over everyone in the room, noting Carlisle and Bella's absence as she had been every time they fluttered in and away.

Only now did it truly seem to dawn on her.

' _He's not.'_

Unbidden, an image of Bella appeared in her mind, broken, bloodied, and hollow. She hadn't shown Jacob this time, but Edward saw it, and it was an image that had him wincing every time.

Still, she remembered, and she recalled suffocating and thrashing, fighting to get her way out and hitting anything in the way. She had hurt her Momma in the process, and she could only _imagine_ what she had done to the person occupying that space with her.

' _And he hasn't been.'_

But she saw her mother now, strong, fast, and beautiful, recovered completely. And, yet, she still hadn't seen a wisp of her brother...

'... _Is it my fa-'_

Edward didn't notice the way her heartbeat had sped up impossibly faster, or how quickly everyone gotten up to surround the child. He had been too immersed in her thoughts. The last one had only served to make him grimace, the same moment Renesmee released a distressed wail.

Jasper was quick to soothe her, wails dying down to a trembling lip, and Edward still stood rooted the spot.

 _How could she think that?_

" _Edward!"_

The voice was sharp, commanding, calling him over immediately to take care of his child. It was Esme.

Unlike everyone else, Esme had taken one look at EJ and hadn't been back to the room since. Her human memories of her own baby boy had been so suddenly and voilently dug back up upon eyesight of him that she couldn't bare to look.

She looked at him sternly, staring him down, and then drifted away. She'd been trying to gather herself these last few days.

He slipped his way around Rosalie, moving to take Renesmee from Jacob, who was repeatedly asking, "What's wrong? Nessie? Nessie? Ness!"

"Renesmee," Edward cut in. He didn't raise his voice, but everyone immediately quieted to look at him, including Renesmee's own watery gaze tearing her guilt ridden face. He sighed. " _Don't_ think that."

He glared at Jacob briefly, daring him to not hand her over, and gathered the girl into his arms.

Her palm was to his cheek, though there was no need, and he was assaulted with a flurry of questions.

Or more like a mantra of one.

' _Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?'_

It drowned out the concerned, frantic thoughts of the others and very nearly thundered over his own.

Her thoughts were laced with such panic, knowing, the worst-

She was expecting the worst.

Edward sighed.

There was no avoiding this now.

It was time that his children met.

* * *

 **A/N: Who wants to help me get a grip on this Edward character? XD**

 **Lol, I was stuck at this part for a long while and decided to just put this is up and put a second part up later.**

 **Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**


End file.
